This invention relates to apparatus for holding a workpiece so as to be retrieved after being submersed in liquid or other fluid bath and in particular to structure that will secure such a workpiece firmly enough so that it may be shaken or otherwise agitated in the fluid environment without becoming dislodged.
As an illustration of the applicability of the structure of the inventive device, it may be shown that it has been common practice in the plating industry to submerse a workpiece to be plated in various baths for preconditioning before plating and postconditioning afterward. In many of these baths, the workpiece and the structure securing the workpiece must be jostled, shaken or otherwise agitated so as to gain the maximum efficacy of the fluid environment. It is thus necessary to provide a structure supporting and securing a workpiece so operated upon such that the workpiece may be retrieved from the fluid bath still secured to the workpiece holder.
It would be of great advantage to the art to provide such a secure and stable apparatus for holding a workpiece to be so operated upon that would be simple to adjust to the various shapes, sizes and configurations that the workpieces may assume and that will be strong enough to hold such workpieces to prevent them from being dropped or otherwise dislodged from the support during agitation, jostling or other means of obtaining maximum efficacy from a fluid environment.
It would be of additional great value to the art to provide a structure of the type contemplated that is reusable, easy to adjust and economical.